1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp assembly to prevent the inadvertent or unauthorized rotation of a wheel of the type mounted on a wheeled vehicle such as but not limited to a trailer or like structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled vehicles, commonly termed trailers which are specifically designed to be towed behind automobiles, trucks, vans or like powered motor vehicles are quite common and used extensively throughout the United States as well as other industrialized countries in the world. In recreationally oriented states such as Florida, California, etc. numerous trailer designs are available and specifically adapted to carry a boat or like marine craft for purposes of allowing the boat to be easily transported to various locations desired for use by the owner or operator. One problem associated with such trailer like vehicles or other vehicles specifically intended to be towed, is the ease in which such vehicles are stolen. This is due primarily to the fact that the sophistication of modern day thievery and the ability to defeat such common locking devices as padlocks, chains, etc. is greatly facilitated. Accordingly devices aimed at preventing the inadvertent removable of such trailers or like wheeled vehicles from their parked position are, for the most part ineffectual and accordingly are not readily commercially available.
Prior art attempts to overcome such problems as set forth above are evidenced and generally represented in the following U.S. Patents.
The patent to Flindt Et. Al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,668 discloses a protective device for a trailer and or like vehicle intended to prevent the theft of such vehicle which includes an eye bolt adapted to be screwed in threaded engagement with a wheeled member of the vehicle and wherein such patent further includes a linking member which is linked through the eye of the eye bolt in a round and accessible structural member of the vehicle. A coupling element such as a lock for securing the linking member in a closed loop is also included. One disadvantage of such a structure is that it incorporates the same or what may be considered substantially conventional chain like members for establishing the security of the device. Numerous means are available to one intent on stealing the vehicle to "defeat" a chain or other similar type of structural component of a prior art locking assembly of the type disclosed in this patent.
The patent to Quimby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,837 discloses a wheel lock for vehicle wheels designed to restrain vehicle wheel rotation as well as removal of the wheel from the axle of the vehicle and includes a pair of mating members encompassing a peripheral portion of the wheel mounted tire wherein the mating members contact the rim of the vehicle on which it is mounted so as to restrain the wheel rotation. A bolt is present in each of the mating members as well as a flat mating face arranged perpendicularly to the bolt accepting passage. The remaining face of each member has at least one protruding tab and one receiving recess arranged on opposite sides of the passage. A corresponding tab and recess on the mating faces are arranged to interfit and align with each other when the members are in a mated condition with the mating faces in contact. Operability or Utility of a structure of this type is not questioned but the overall complexity and reliability is dependent upon certain strength of materials of certain components. The device somewhat resembles a cap or grip mechanism attached to the tire portion of the wheel which prevents its rotation. There is no access of the subject structure to the axle of the wheel on which it is mounted.
The patent to Barr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,693 is directed to a guard or protective casing for padlocks which of course is known to be available and present in the prior art. The guard includes a housing having a cavity in one end thereof and a first relief in the housing adjacent to the one end for receiving into the cavity a shackled portion of an associated padlock. There is also provided a second relief in the housing opposite to the first relief and adjacent to the one end thereof for receiving into the cavity and associated member to be secured by the padlock. This device is not specifically directed to the protection of unauthorized travel or movement of wheeled vehicles but primarily to the concept of preventing access by any type of tools such as a cutter to the padlock itself.
Even in light of the attempts in the prior art, as evidenced by the above noted U.S. Patents, there is still a need in this area for an effective and efficient locking assembly particularly designed to be used with a trailer or like wheeled vehicle which can be easily attached, is reliable from the extent of preventing unauthorized movement of the device and which is inexpensive to initially purchase and be maintained so as to be more attractive to the ultimate consumer. Also a preferred assembly of this type should be structured to include sufficient versatility to be used on a number of wheeled vehicles other than a boat trailer or like device.